


Coronation

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, empress au, soft Hux content, this is mostly just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The Emperor and Empress are officially crowned as rulers of the known galaxy. The general and empress have an intimate moment outside the party away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 11





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> The T rating is mostly for, as movies would say, brief sensuality (I suppose) but this is 100% SFW unlike the other pieces in this series.  
> The Mando’a phrase Lita says to Kylo means “I love you”

After declaring himself emperor, Kylo Ren, as advised by the new Supreme Leader and the council, held a coronation and celebratory ball in the honor of unifying the known galaxy beneath one ruler. News spread quickly of his declaration as it was broadcast across the HoloNet. He announced his reign with his new empress beside him.

Armitage had watched the crowning of the rulers from his seat beside Phasma. Ellaria, now the acting Supreme Leader, had been the one to crown them.

“I present to you Emperor Kylo Ren and Empress Lita Cetrye, rulers of the known galaxy.”

Their hands were clasped tightly. Lita turned slightly towards Kylo and smiled at him. She was so proud of him. This was what he had worked towards for so long and he had done it.

Hux maintained his usual stoic demeanor but couldn’t help but feel his chest swell with pride at the accomplishments of his partners.

There were still a few hours before the festivities. The crowning had been less formal but the ball was meant to rival the extravagance of the Officer’s Ball.

Cantonica’s government had sworn an allegiance to the empire and offered to host them for their events.

Hux had joined the rulers in their suite to get ready for the event. He was there to help both of them get ready since he didn’t require as much effort with his formal uniform.

“Could one of you help me get dressed?” Lita called from the bedroom. Kylo and Hux both jumped to their feet and came to Lita’s aid.

Hux went to fasten the back of the dress, carefully making sure every hook went into the proper eye. His skin barely touched hers but he flushed at the sensation.

The dress was sheer black material everywhere except the bodice. Even the skirt, which went out around what looked like a bodysuit, was sheer, but it was draped in such a way that the skirt only looked see-through in certain spots.

Kylo was not making Hux’s task easier with the way he grabbed at Lita’s waist and leaned over her to kiss Armitage.

“Can I finish helping our wife get dressed, Kylo?” Hux asked as Kylo kissed his neck.

Kylo pulled away, pouting slightly but was quickly consoled by Lita kissing him. 

Hux finished fastening the dress and pulled Lita’s hair back over her shoulder so it fell down her back in the soft waves she had styled.

“Let me see the front, love,” he instructed.

Lita turned around and Hux’s breath caught in the back of his throat. The front of the dress plunged from her collarbones to just above her navel.

“Your…” He looked away slightly, face turning red. “Adjust your breasts, love.”

Lita looked down and made the proper adjustments to make sure she wasn’t obscenely dressed.

“Thank you.”

Hux pressed a kiss to her cheek before Lita turned back to Kylo.

She helped him style his hair the way he liked, making it look soft and voluminous before putting his crown over.

Hux waited patiently for them to finish after he put his uniform on. He made sure there wasn’t a wrinkle in sight or any hairs on it.

Hux slipped into the ballroom through the back near where Ellaria and Phasma stood waiting for him.

“Stay calm,” Lita told Kylo, holding his arm while awaiting their signal to enter.

“I will.”

“I’m so proud of you,  _ cyare. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.” _

“I love you, too.”

They managed to kiss before they were given their signal to enter. 

Hux tried to keep his composure upon seeing them enter the room. They were both so beautiful in this moment. He locked eyes with the empress who gave him a subtle wink.

The social aspect of the ball, though, was not nearly as glamorous as the idea itself. A group of wives of veterans of the original Empire managed to pull Lita away from Kylo at one point to ask her questions about marriage and give her advice.

“Will there be an heir to your throne, empress?”

“Emperor Ren does have a daughter, yes.”

“Is she not yours?”

“Biologically? No, but she is my child. The emperor and I don’t plan on having any children, but it’s common in Mandalorian culture to adopt foundlings. Which is what we will do if we wish.” They all exchanged looks before Lita dismissed herself to find someone else. Armitage! 

She could see him nearby and he caught sight of her as well, quickly going to her side.

“Empress Cetrye,” he said, grabbing her hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back. His hand shook slightly and, while he did drop their hands, he didn’t let go of hers.

“General Hux, you look very handsome.”

Hux’s knees went  _ weak  _ hearing her say that. 

“Thank you, empress.”

“Would you like to dance with me, General?”

“Yes, very much so.”

Kylo watched from a distance while they danced. Hux looked slightly amused but anyone close to him knew that he adored the empress. Even those who were convinced they were just friends knew Lita and Hux were close.

“Emperor Ren, would you like to dance?” Ellaria asked.

“No, thank you, Supreme Leader.”

“Very well.”

If they weren’t being watched so closely, Lita would’ve been a little more affectionate with him. Maybe they would be able to sneak outside for some fresh air after this.

Hux kept his hand firmly on the small of Lita’s back before escorting her back to Kylo, who pulled Lita into his open arms.

“How much longer?” she asked softly, leaning back against Kylo’s chest.

“A few more hours, at least, sweetheart. General, could you take her outside for some air? I’m afraid the empress is starting to feel unwell.”

“Of course, Emperor Ren.”

Hux offered his arm to Lita, who gladly took it.

The balcony was too public. However, a small staircase led them down to the bluffs that overlooked the coast.

The only light they had was the distant glow of the resort and the moon. Which meant they could get away with more without anyone seeing.

“Would you like to sit down, love?” Hux asked, noticing a stone bench beneath the balcony. Lita nodded. She was exhausted from the day’s events.

Armitage led her over and sat down before pulling Lita to sit on his lap. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheekbone, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. Hux drew a shuddering breath at her actions.

“Are you ok?”

“Perfectly fine, darling. Thank you.”

Hux turned slightly to give Lita a kiss. When they pulled away, she gently stroked his cheek. Armitage leaned into her touch as Lita continued her ministrations. His grip on her waist tightened slightly. Lita moved to stroke his jaw and, when she grazed over his lips, Hux kissed her fingers and palm.

Armitage was practically shivering as goosebumps ran along his skin from Lita’s touch. His eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted slightly when she ran her thumbs along his cheekbones.

“Hmm such a pretty boy,” Lita sighed, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Would you like to go back inside, my darling?”

“We probably should.”

She gave him one last kiss before they went back inside. Hux was a little red but they were both refreshed. The words played on repeat on his head.  _ Pretty boy. Her pretty boy.  _

Kylo welcomed Lita back into his arms, wrapping one around her waist. 

Armitage kept his distance for the majority of the evening. He didn’t want anyone suspicious of what he was up to or to get them involved in a scandal this early.

When the party  _ finally  _ drew to a close, Lita and Kylo retired back to their suite, but not before inviting Hux to join them. 

Armitage made his way to their suite and was let inside by Lita, who had changed into a nightie and washed her face already.

“Kylo’s in the shower. Come lay with me,” Lita said, grabbing Armitage’s hands and leading him to bed.

After getting out of his uniform, Hux joined Lita, who laid in the middle of the bed. Once he got settled, Lita cuddled up to Armitage, pulling him closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

When Kylo got out of the shower, he saw Lita fast asleep while Armitage was lightly dozing with his face buried in her hair.

He joined them in bed, wrapping one arm around both of them.


End file.
